Don't Say A Word
by Silverstorms
Summary: CHAPTER 5 has arrived! Woot! A twisted tale about murder, betrayal, and revenge. Will not disappoint! Come check it out if u've got nuttin better to do. who knows u may like it. MarikRyou eventually Ryou? JoeyMai MalikBakura more to come!
1. Default Chapter

Hey people! Silverstorms here after.........I can't even remember how long it's been. But that doesn't matter now 'cause the-wait-is-OVER!

Kai: Oh joy...I'm so excited I can barely contain myself.

Silverstorms: Ok...why are you even here? Shouldn't you be back in the **Beyblade** section?

Kai: eyes shift suspiciously yeah, about that.........

Silverstorms: S'okay, you can stay for this chapter so long as you stay quite.

Kai:.........

Good! And now for the long awaited fic 'Don't Say A Word'

Enjoy.

This is my first Yu-gi-oh fic and my fourth story, so um...yeah be gentle. Flames are eeky poo! 

Disclaimer: I own it all! The characters! The show idea! Everything! **police chases me** Okay! Cool it people! It was just a joke! Sheesh!!!

" " Speaking

' ' Thinking

CHAPTER 1: Sweet Dreams Are Made Of Thee

It was a beautiful day in the town of Domino. Summer had just begun, and all of the cherry-blossom trees that surrounded the lavish Domino homes were currently blooming with soft rose-tinted flowers. Frankly, it was a day much too gorgeous to be spent kooked up in a house. However, that was exactly where a certain white-haired boy remained.

Ryou sat alone on his bed, fondling a sharp bladed knife in his hands. It was midday yet the curtains were drawn shut and his room door was closed; creating the perfect artificial darkness. Ryou no longer saw the point in welcoming the sun's warmth, and light into his room, when he knew that no amount of it would ever return to his heart. It was obvious the teenager was suffering from depression, and had been for the past four months. He was paler than usual, and steadily getting thinner too, which really didn't benefit his already small frame at all.

During the past four months the hikari had managed to cut off contact with nearly everyone he knew, including his yami. He mostly spent his days alone in his room, and had even taken up the habit of cutting himself. But that was only on rare occasions, when the pain within him hurt too much. Ryou was now drawn to all things dark, there was no turning back for a soul as lost and damaged as his, or at least that's what he believed.

"R-Ryou," a slightly hesitant voice called from behind the door of his bedroom. "Can I come in? I really want to talk to you, it won't take long..."

"Go away!" was the hikari's retort. "I want to be alone."

The person at the door refused to leave and opened it instead.

"Bakura, I said go away!!!" the hikari screamed. Bakura merely stared at him, as leaning casually against the doorframe, taking a sip from his soda can. "So this is where you spend your time nowadays, huh?"

Ryou turned his back toward the other, mouth shut tight. He had told the stubborn yami not to come in and he hadn't listened. Thus Ryou did not feel forced to speak with him.

"Aww, don't be that way," Bakura said making his way over to the hikari's bed, and seating himself at the bed side. "What has gotten into you lately anyhow? I mean, you really haven't been the same since the night that your..."

"Bakura please!" Ryou yelled, placing his hands over his ears before the other could finish.

"Too soon, huh?" he asked sheepishly. Ryou remained silent, back still turned toward the other. "I-I'll go now," Bakura offered letting himself out. "By the way," he said pausing in mid-step, and turning around. "Yugi and the others called. They're worried about you, since you haven't spoken to them in months," he continued. "Better call them back to let them know you're still alive. I tried to tell 'em but they stopped believing me weeks ago."

As soon as Bakura left, Ryou sank onto his bed, hot tears slowly ran down his face, soaking the fluffy pillow beneath him. Ryou had been keeping a very dark secret for quite sometime now. He knew he desperately needed to tell someone. His conscious never left him alone, in fact it ate away at him a little more each day, and he was not certain how long it would be until he finally lost it. Everyday was a struggle to keep a firm grip on sanity, on staying reasonable, on staying alive.

"If only things were different," Ryou whispered to himself. "If only I could turn back time..." Those were his last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.

Dream Sequence

Ryou was in his living room watching television when the doorbell rang. Groaning, Ryou rose slowly from his seat on the couch, wondering who would be knocking at his door at this hour. It was ten minutes after twelve, after all. Ryou answered the door, gasping loudly at the sight of person standing before him.

"M-Marik?!" he stammered. "W-what are y-you doing h-here? Y-you're suppose to be..."

"DEAD?!" finished the handsome yami coldly. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" he growled approaching the frightened young boy.

"What d-do you want?" Ryou asked him nervously. Marik smiled dangerously, before grabbing Ryou by the throat tightly, trying to strangle him.

"Revenge," he sneered. "I want my revenge and I shall obtain it after you DIE!" he cried, squeezing harder. Ryou was starting to see red, as the vessels in his eyes swelled. "No!" Ryou tried to scream, but the words wouldn't come out, Marik's laughter was the last thing he heard before his world went blank...

"Please! Please no! I'm so sorry. I never meant to do it! It was all a mistake I swear!" Ryou cried out, as he tossed and turned violently in his bed, tears streaming down his face.

Just then Bakura entered the room. He had been playing his favourite video game 'GTA: San Andreas,' when he heard yelling coming from his hikari's room, curious he decided to check it out. Immediately he dashed to the distressed hikari's bedside and began to shake him gently. "Ryou wake up you're having a bad dream."

"Please, I-I never meant to!" Ryou sobbed harder, his body beginning to tremble violently. Bakura didn't know what it was that Ryou had been dreaming about but he was well aware that it was upsetting him deeply, as Ryou didn't cry often or at least before he hardly ever did. Then again he never had reason to back then.

"Ryou!" Bakura shouted, shaking him as hard as he could. "You're having a damn nightmare!" Ryou bolted up in bed at that moment, eyes wide.

His darker half seemed a bit startled, and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you all right? You were crying in your sleep."

"I'm fine now," Ryou answered quietly. He felt ashamed to know that Bakura had seen him at such a weak state. He also wondered why Bakura had even bothered to ask how he was. Just months ago Bakura didn't seem to give a damn whether Ryou was okay or not. Whenever Ryou was hurt, sad or afraid his yami would merely stand over him, take a long drag of his cigarette blow smoke into his face and tell him to 'be a man and suck it up.' Why was he so caring nowadays?

"You know, I don't say this enough but I worry about you," Bakura confessed suddenly. "I know something's wrong with you...I just don't know what."

"It's nothing important," Ryou tried to assure him with a smile that Bakura easily saw through.

"Why were you crying before?" he asked the silver-haired boy. "What were you dreaming about?" Bakura asked cupping Ryou's pale face gently, and gazing into his tear-filled eyes.

"I-I...uh, can't remember. But it really doesn't matter anymore. It was just a dream after all," Ryou said, refusing to look into his yami's dark eyes.

"So you don't have that dream again...I can...you know...stay with you...until you fall asleep that is." The chocolate-eyed yami suggested. Ryou nodded happily and shuffled over on the bed to make room for Bakura. Once Bakura slipped in, Ryou turned over so that his back was facing the other. Bakura feeling a bit daring slipped a hand over his hikair's waist. When he didn't pull away, Bakura leaned over and kissed his cold damp cheek. Bakura had no intention of leaving his light tonight when it was clear that Ryou needed him too much.

TBC

What'd ya'll think of my first chapter? (Besides being really incredibly short and kinda fluffy) Be honest, was it good, bad, or ugly? Should I continue? Tell me pweaz! Also gomen if u thought Bakura was sorta OOC. He's just real worried about Ryou, and doesn't want to be a jerk to him right now.

One more thing this is NOT I repeat NOT gonna be a B/R fic. They may appear to be real close at times, but the real action is gonna be between Ryou and...somebody else. I think Ryou/Bakura fics rock but I'd like to do something new for a change, as they seem to be one of the more popular pairings around here.

More questions will be answered as this fic unfolds so stick around.

Kai: yeah, stick it!

Silverstorms: remember our deal? u gotta leave now

Kai: but.........

Silverstorms: go on, get outta here **pokes Kai with broom**

**Kai looks sad as he walks toward the door carrying his bag on a stick**

Silverstorms: Aww, poor thang! ur breaking my heart...now leave!

Kai:... COWARDS!

(Those who watch family guy should remember that line from Brian. NE ways)

Read and Review please!

Ciao!

Silverstorms


	2. Annoying Blonds and Red Undies

Hooray! My _very_ first review! Thank you so much Ravensta692003 it's good to be back! And I hope a few of your questions are answered soon!!!

Now onto the next chapter.

My first attempt at a Yu-gi-oh angst fic so be nice.

Disclaimer: I own it all! The characters! The show idea! Everything! -police chases me- Okay! Cool it people! It was just a joke! Sheesh!!!

" " Speaking

' ' Thinking

:::::::::::: Scene change

CHAPTER 2: Annoying Blonds and Red Undies

It was eleven in the morning when Bakura woke up. He washed up, relieved himself and headed downstairs, leaving Ryou still asleep in bed.

Bakura made himself comfortable on the couch as he surfed through the channels, clad in only his favourite fire-red silk boxers. There was a knock at the door sometime later. The silver-haired yami groaned loudly and sank lower into his seat on the couch. He was so comfortable there and did not want to get up. However, the knocking only became increasingly louder, as the person behind the door grew more persistent. The dark-eyed yami soon realized that the only way the knocking would cease was if he answered the wretched door. Bakura groggily walked over and answered it.

"Hey there, Bakura!" Yugi smiled cheerfully. Bakura stared blankly at the happy violet-eyed boy for a moment, before slamming the door in his face. He made to walk back to the couch, when someone began to pound furiously at the door.

"BAKURA YOU'D BETTA OPEN UP IN D'ERE OR I SWEAR I'LL KNOCK DIS DOOR DOWN!" came a loud, obnoxious voice from behind the door.

'Damn that blond idiot!' the yami thought to himself. 'Note to self...kill Joey any chance you get.' Bakura opened the door enough so that he could stick his head out. He was about to give Joey a few choice words for practically beating his door in. Unfortunately, he never got the chance as the blond shoved the door completely opened, revealing an Egyptian tomb raider in nothing but bright red boxers.

"Bakura!" Yami gasped in amusement. "So this is what you do when no one's watching, strut around at home in your underwear, eh?"

"Who would have guessed you looked so good in red?" Joey teased.

Bakura's face turned from fair to scarlet in three seconds flat. "Why the hell are you all here!" the silver-haired yami demanded, glaring from one teen to the next.

"We came here to see Ryou," the honey brown-eyed teen piped up, staring past Bakura and into his house. "Where is he anyway?" the outspoken Joey enquired, pushing past Bakura and making his way inside, the others following closely behind.

"He's still asleep blondie so come back later or something," Bakura growled, feeling the vein in his temple begin to throb, as he grew more annoyed.

"Naw! We can wait until he wakes up," Joey said, seating himself in Bakura's spot on the couch. "Aaaaaa" he sighed contently. "Still warm," he said reaching for the remote which the yami got a hold of first.

"Yonks!" Yami said swiping the remote from the other. Bakura glared at him. "Oh come now Baku, is this really how you treat your house guests? Be nice," he said, taking a seat between Honda and Anzu on the couch.

"Technically you're _not _my house guests. Technically I didn't even _invite_ you over. So I don't **have** to be nice," Bakura informed Yami. "I'll go wake up Ryou now," he said heading for the stairs. "The sooner he's up, the sooner I have the authority to kick you clowns out..."

Bakura was about to open the hikari's bedroom door and wake him, but froze when he heard mumbling coming from the room. The curious yami leaned his head against the door hoping he could hear more clearly.

"It's so hard to keep living like this ... in constant fear," Ryou muttered to himself as he sat on the edge of an unmade bed, clad in nothing but a white t-shirt and silver boxers. 'I never wanted it this way...Marik! If it were up to me you'd still be alive, and we'd still be together only...only you'd treat me differently...better.'

Bakura could scarcely make out what the boy said. However he did manage to catch the name 'Marik' and gasped when he did. Marik happened to be Ryou's former boyfriend. Their seemingly impenetrable relationship had lasted eight long months. Unfortunately, Marik died a few months ago, he had been murdered.

"If only there was a way to end all this pain," Ryou muttered. Suddenly he was struck with in idea. Reaching into his drawer he pulled out a switchblade. He timidly rubbed his fingers over the smooth plastic handle. 'This isn't new to me, so why I'm I shaking so badly?' he questioned himself. 'I've cut myself before. This time will be exactly the same as all those other times, only difference is this time we'll hurt a little more..." he tried to reassure himself, before lowering it down on his arm. The cool metal of the knife touched his awaiting skin, and his mind dared him to pressed it harder,

until he could feel it pierce deep into his skin. Ryou took a shaky breath, gently running the blade over his wrist. He knew he was stalling. He was having second thoughts.

'Pull yourself together,' Ryou commanded himself. 'This will be the last thing I ever do in this world, so I might as well do it with as much dignity as possible. I'm not going to be a wimp about this, ' he decided mentally, finally finding his nerves. 'Bakura,' he whispered. 'Yami, Yugi, Honda, Joey, Anzu I'll miss you all and I just want you to know that none of this is your fault. Don't cry for me I wanted my life to end this way...after all...I deserve it..." and with that he drew a quick breath and...

"WHAT THE FUCK RYOU!!!" Bakura cried angrily tearing into the room, hair flying. "WHAR DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he demanded standing over the smaller boy, who currently sat on the bed. "WHAT'S MY SWITCHBLADE

DOING IN YOUR ROOM! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR IT EVERYWHERE!" he yelled snatching it away despite the protest he received.

Ryou finally rose from the bed, shaky slightly. "What-are-you-doing-in-my-room?" he whispered heatedly, his tone uncharacteristically dark.

"Checking up on you," the yami responded, refusing to feel threatened by this individual whom he use to admire.

"Why?" the smaller teen enquired. "I'm not a baby."

"You were going to kill yourself," Bakura spoke softly. "You were telling us this was goodbye. You were preparing yourself for death...and-"

Ryou gasped just then. "How do you know all of this!" he demanded.

"I was listening to you...from...behind the door," the yami confessed.

"But...that's...impossible. I didn't physically say any of that stuff. In fact I wasn't speaking at all."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment; Bakura's face was etched with a look of guilt, Ryou's sheer anger.

"You were reading my thoughts again!" Ryou accused him. "You promised me you wouldn't do that anymore! We talked about this! You said that if I ever had a problem you'd wait for me to come to you about it, instead of prying into my inner most thoughts! You promised!"

"I'm sorry for invading your privacy," Bakura muttered, knowing those were the words his hikari wanted to hear. "But it's a damn good thing I did," he added abruptly. "You tried to slit your wrist!"

"You don't know that," Ryou grumbled, turning sharply on his heel heading for the door, Bakura dashed in front of him.

"Oh really," he scoffed. "If you weren't planning on using my knife to commit suicide than exactly what _were_ you gonna do with it? Slice fruit?"

"What I do with myself has nothing to do with you," Ryou said darkly, his head bowed so that his eyes weren't visible under his silver hair. "It's none of your concern."

"None of my concern! None of my-" he cut himself off. "Ryou of course this is my concern! You're my hikari. I'm your yami our souls are connected to eachother. Therefore, it's my job to look after you, protect you."

Ryou did not look convinced, judging by his frown. "You can quit pretending it's my well-being you're fretting for," Ryou told the other with a sideways glare. "We both know the only person you're worried about is yourself."

"W-what? –"

"You're just afraid that if I kill myself you'll disappear as well, like what happened to Malik."

"Ryou that's not it at all...and Malik hasn't disappeared."

"Then why is it that no one has ever seen or heard from him since the night M-, the night of his yami's death?"

'Wow. Did Marik frighten him so much that he can't even bare to speak his name anymore?' Bakura mused to himself.

"Well answer me dammit!" Ryou yelled, tearing him out of his musings. "If Malik's not dead then where is he?"

"...I-I...I don't know," he confessed slowly, not sure how else to respond.

"Exactly-"

"But I know he's not dead, Ryou!" his yami interrupted, a tinge of pain escaping his voice, never had he wanted to believe Malik dead. "I can feel it. He's alive...somewhere," his voice trailed off as he began to think about his old friend. "Hey!" he called as Ryou turned to leave the room.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ryou enquired nonchalantly.

"You've really changed," he said quietly. "You never used to be this way."

"People are allowed to change," Ryou shrugged indifferently.

"Yes, but for the better," Bakura sighed. "You've become a cold-hearted bastard, and that's my job," he added, trying to lighten the mood to no avail.

"As I'm sure the whole point of you coming up to my room this morning wasn't primarily to spy on me, then may I ask what your original reason was?" Ryou enquired rather briskly.

"You're friends are downstairs. They want to talk to you," Bakura explained. "I didn't invite them over or anything," he felt the need to add. "They just sort of invited themselves..."

Despite all that had just happened, Ryou couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips when he heard this. His friends were downstairs waiting for him, after rejecting their many offers to hang out. After ignoring their phone calls in the midst of his depression, they were still downstairs waiting for him, sticking by him, and that touched something deep within the silver-haired boy.

"They're downstairs..." Bakura repeated once more to the zoned out teen.

"Then tell them I'll be there."

Bakura nodded and exited the room. Once he was gone Ryou washed up and prepared to meet his friends for the first time in a long time.

After informing Ryou's guests of his answer, Bakura walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of coke off the table for breakfast. A few moments later happy cheers could be heard coming from the living room. Curious the yami poked his head out from the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about.

It was Ryou. He was coming down the stairs dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Some of his more eager friends dashed up the staircase to meet him half way, and commenced hugging the life out of him or bombarding him with difficult questions. In the end it was little Yugi who took the slightly overwhelmed hikari by the hand and lead him to the couch.

"How have you been, dude? We haven't seen you in like...forever!" Honda began.

"Yeah it's almost like you've been avoiding us or something," Joey added.

"Guys," Yugi scolded them. He turned to the other hikari. "What they meant to say was that we haven't heard from you in a while and we were worried about you...that's why we came to visit."

"Well, thank you for coming I really appreciate it," the silver-haired hikari told them with a small smile. "I haven't purposely been avoiding you guys, you know, I just needed sometime alone...to think," his voice trailed off.

"Then I guess you've managed to do a whole lotta thinking these past few months, eh Ryou?" Joey teased, before being nudged hard in the side by Anzu.

"We understand," Anzu told him. "Losing someone close to you is always hard," she said referring to the death of his koi. "You take all the time you need." The others nodded at this.

"Thank you," Ryou smiled appreciatively. "I will."

Just then a loud grumbling sound filled the room and immediately all head turned to Joey.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, holding his stomach. "I guess I'm kinda hungry."

"Wait a sec," Yugi began, jumping up. "I have a great idea! Why don't we bring Ryou out for lunch."

"That's an excellent idea," Yami approved.

"And the fresh air would do him some good," Anzu added.

"Oh, I really don't think so," Ryou declined hurriedly. "I ...still have a lot of cleaning to do."

"Don't be silly," Joey laughed, playfully slapping him on the back. "Bakura can do dat for you," he suggested, just as the yami strolled into the room.

"Excuse me?" the yami sneered, his dark eyes narrowing to mere slits.

Joey swallowed hard, well aware that he was probably playing on one of the short-tempered yami's last nerves.

"C'mon, it's not like you can go out in those," the blond tried to justify himself, eyeing Bakura's underclothing with a slight smirk. "So you might as well stay 'ere. Right?"

"Hn, you'd like that wouldn't you," was Bakura's simple retort. "If Ryou goes then I go."

"Well...I tried," Joey shrugged with a sigh.

TBC

Don't worry people contrary to popular belief, this story does in fact have a plot. So pleaz stick around to find out jus wat it is. Suggestions and comments r always welcomed.

Review?


	3. Apparitions of Him

It's been awhile since my last update, gomen for the long wait. I've just been so busy with school and friends and planning for Halloween, which by the way is only **–checks calendar-** six days away!!!...yay!

NE wayz, THANK YOU so much to **all** who reviewed!!! It means A LOT to me!

**-glomps them all -**

It's hard starting a fic in a new section 'cause nobody really knows you and rarely takes the time to give ur fic a chance but I'm holding strong.

Enough of my ramblings, now onto the next chapter.

My first attempt at a Yu-gi-oh angst fic so be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show...quit rubbing it in

" " Speaking

' ' Thinking

:::: Scene change

( ) Telepathic communication

CHAPTER 3: Apparitions of him

A few moments later, after Bakura got dressed that is, the gang headed off to 'Teenz World' one of the newest and currently most popular teen hangouts in the city.

Upon entering, loud dance music and cheerful young voices filled Ryou's ears, and he winced slightly as if startled. It had been so long since the hikari had left the dark sanctuary that was his bedroom and stepped out into the real world. The loud music and people, the bright lights, and vast crowds; the world felt brand new, and yet he wanted out...badly.

"C'mon you guys, let's grab a seat!" Honda suggested over the noise.

The group followed him to a large table and sat down. Ryou took one of the seats nearest the window next to Anzu. Once everyone was seated, an attractive and familiar blond-haired woman roller bladed over to their table.

"Mai Valentine?!" Yugi gasped, "since when do _you_ work here?!"

"Actually, I just started last week," she said smiling down at him. "Normally I'd of wanted a more...glamorous job," she worded her sentence carefully, "rather than being a waitress, but once they told me I'd get to be in blades or on a skateboard all day...I was all for it!" Just as she said this, a young man came skateboarding by her with a tray of food balanced in his hand to serve to a customer.

"Cool," said Honda, watching him go by.

"Nice outfit Mai," Bakura said dryly, regarding her frilly black and white maid-like dress uniform. Mai turned to him, a light blush now on her face. "Most clothes I've ever seen you in," he added and Mai's blushed deepened.

"Hey watch it Bakura!" Joey warned him. "We've all stopped talking about your underwear incident." Joey's equally obnoxious remark earned enough laughs from the group to put the outspoken yami in his place, and he made no further comments.

After everyone decided on what they were going to order, Mai left with the promise of returning with their meals as soon as possible, as most of the people at that table were her friends. She came through on her promise returning only ten minutes later with everyone's orders.

"Da service 'ere is great, eh Yug?" Jono asked him, taking a bite of his bacon mushroom cheesemelt burger.

The hikari nodded, beaming. "We'll have to tip you big time for this," he said turning to Mai.

"Don't sweat it kid," she replied reassuringly. "You guys do what you can. I'll catch you later!" she said giving them the famous 'Mai-wink,' before rolling off to another table to take more orders. Joey let out a long sigh as he watched her leave.

"I saw that!" Anzu snapped at Joey, startling the blond.

"Uh...s-saw what?"

"How you stared after Mai! With this _long_ loving gaze!" she continued.

"What? Jealous that no man will ever give _you_ that kind of attention?" Bakura piped up, but was silenced by Anzu's death glare or perhaps just her aesthetically unappealing face.

"Have you even tried telling her how you feel?" Yami asked the blond.

"Erm..."

"You woss!" Honda said, swallowing taking a sip of his ice cappuccino.

"'Ey watch yourself Honda!" Joey barked. "I may be a woss, but d'ere ain't no way I'd ever let someone like you get away wit sayin' dat!"

"Whatcha gonna do?" the brunette dared him rising slightly from his chair, looking ready to fight.

"Don't test me, Honda," the blond warned him hotly.

"Guys cut it out," Yugi pleaded. "We're trying to show Ryou a good time, remember?"

Both teens immediately stopped bickering at this, and everyone was finally able to settle down and enjoy their lunches. They conversed about almost everything you could think of, from Yugi's new multicoloured fetus obsession, to Bakura's sex life, to school, to music, and back to Yugi and his love for rainbow coloured fetuses.

The only person who didn't seem to be enjoying himself was Ryou. Though the others tried to include him in their conversations, he virtually gave them the cold shoulder, opting instead for staring silently out the window and playing with the spring rolls on his plate with his fork. Shuddering slightly the silver-haired hikari abruptly stood up from the table and left.

Joey seemed to be the only to notice this happen, and excused himself from the table to go look for the other.

Ryou pushed open the large blue door to the men's washroom and entered. All was silent. Ryou was completely alone. '_Finally,_' he sighed mentally. It did not bother him at all to be the only one in that washroom. In fact he often preferred it this way. Months of being virtually isolated and detached from the rest of the world had not made him desperate for human contact, but oddly enough indifferent for it. Walking over to the long counter, Ryou stared up into the mirror before him. He hated what he saw, and could barely face himself.

The white-haired boy turned on the faucet and stuck his hands underneath the water, allowing the water to beat down on his hands until it was ice cold. Cupping the cold water in his hands he splashed it up on his face, finding it refreshing. He glanced back at his reflection, but was still met by the person he had learned to hate so much.

'_Why do I even try?'_ Ryou wondered sighing, before grabbing some paper towel and drying his face with it. He pulled the paper tower from his face and gazed up once again into the mirror...that's when he saw it. A transparent figure standing in the threshold of one of the stalls behind him. It was clad in a sleeveless white top and a pair of jeans. Its' hands were over the left side of its chest, as though it were trying to hide something. Staring at Ryou with a blank expression on its face. It stood there like that for a moment, then finally let its hands fall to its sides revealing a deep gash on its chest that was bleeding badly.

"M-Marik!" Ryou gasped in utter disbelief. He spun around only to find himself completely alone once again. Confused and terrified, Ryou dashed towards the washroom door, but before he could grip the door handle it began to open of its own accord. Ryou stumbled back, tripped over his feet and fell to the floor with a **thud**.

It was Joey who stood at the door, eyeing Ryou with interest. "You all right?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow at the boy, before extending a hand to him. Ryou nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact and took Joey's hand, allowing the other to help him to his feet.

However, Ryou was still shook up from what had just happened and he was shaking all over. His legs felt like they had been replaced with something much softer and he collapsed forward in front of Joey. The blond acted quickly, catching him before he hurt himself and helped him over to the countertops of the sinks so that he could lean against it. Ryou managed to push himself up on the counter, and sat there with his head down, his hair covering his eyes like a silvery-blond curtain.

"Ryou, man are you all right?" the blond tried again. "I mean you look really spooked!" When he didn't respond, Joey placed a hand under his chin and gently tilted it up so that their eyes met. "Hey," he whispered softly, "what's da matter?"

"I-I," Ryou began. _"_I saw him. He was standing r-right there...r-right there where t-that stall is," the hikari stammered pointing to a stall. "He was covered in blood...e-everywhere...just pouring- ..."

"Hold up, slow down, slow **way** down," Joey said putting a finger to Ryou's lips to quiet the rambling teen. "I'm...uh...kinda lost," he admitted sheepishly. "Who's 'he?'"

"Marik," was the single-worded response.

Silence followed, then "you mean that psychotic nutjob you use to date?! Isn't he dead?!" Mr. Compassionate questioned him candidly.

"Hai...at least...I thought he was. B-but I saw him today or not him exactly, more like...his ghost."

Joey gave the dark-eyed hikari an odd look. _'Poor guy's finally lost it,'_ he thought to himself. He placed his hands on the others' shoulders and stared him in the eyes. "Let me tell you a little somethin' 'bout love."

'_Oh Kami, here goes...'_ Ryou thought but listened on anyway.

"Love," the blond began. "It does stuff to people...scary stuff. I mean, some people would kill for love, and some people have." Ryou screwed up his face in confusion at this statement. "What I'm tryin' to say is that love is something that once we have, we never want to let go of," Joey tried again. "But when you lose the one you love to another or even to death, you have to move on in order to be happy. Sometimes if you really miss someone ya t'ink about them so much that ya start to see them in places you know they ain't. It's not common but it happens. Marik's gone Ryou, you gotta let him go," he said embracing the teen before him.

Ryou froze at the contact. Finally he reached up to hug him back. A few tears slipped down his cheeks and he was glad Joey couldn't see them. But he figured the other knew because he added, "Besides Ryou, if Marik truly loved you, he wouldn't want you to be so sad. He'd want you to move on with your life and be happy."

Ryou stared up at him, a smile gracing his lips. He had no idea the big-mouthed blond of the group could be so deep and sensitive when he wanted to be. "Thanks for the advice, you're right."

"Hey no prob," Joey said unable to stop the blush the crossed his face when he said those words. "Anythin' for a friend. You know I'll always be 'ere to talk to, I t'ink I speak for the whole group when I say that," he grinned.

Ryou's eyes threatened more tears but he shut them tightly and tightened his hold on the other. Joey did the same. They remained like this until Ryou's tears ceased completely.

Moments later the two returned to their table. Joey went back to his seat next to Yugi and Honda, and Ryou seated himself next to Anzu. (A/N: POOR GUY)

"What did you do to him, Wheeler?" Bakura was quick to accuse the blond, after noting Ryou's slightly tear-stained face.

The blond smirked slyly at the yami across the table. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said coolly, highly aware that he was beginning to irritate the already hot-tempered tomb robber.

Bakura furrowed his brows and glanced over at Ryou, who was finally eating his lunch and was nearly finished. "What the hell's that suppose to mean," Bakura growled turning back to Joey.

"Say you guys," Joey purposely changed the subject. "Whatd'ya say we all head over to Yugi's grandpa's new arcade? Maybe he'll let us all in free like he did last time."

"That's a great idea!" Yugi chirped cheerfully. "Besides I kicked your butt in DBZ Budokai last time, and...heck! I can't **wait** to do it again!" he said grinning widely.

"'Ey the only reason you won was 'cause I let you!" Joey shot back. "Dis time though I don't plan to show you no mercy!"

"We'll see how you fair against me when I use SS Goku!" Yugi laughed.

"No fair! SS Goku's my fav character!!! 'Ey! Get back 'ere ya little creep!" the blond bellowed rising from his seat to chase the lavender-eyed boy who raced from the restaurant, giggling all the while.

"This I've gotta see," Honda laughed rising from the table with Anzu.

Yami rose as well. He turned to Bakura who remained seated, "this should cover lunch," he said handing him a few bills. "Tip Mai for me would you? Thanks," he said dashing out of the restaurant before Bakura had the chance to object.

"Somehow I'm _always_ the one stuck paying the bill! Last time I ever eat out with them," he muttered angrily.

Ryou couldn't help but laugh at the pissed look on Bakura's face.

"Shut-up Ryou..." the yami grumbled.

TBC

Gomen if u didn't like this chapter all too much. I had to whip it up real fast 'cause I felt bad for not updating in a while. Anywho tell me what ya think. Questions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed. Oh and I'm getting hungry for reviews. They keep me goin and let me know people are reading so pleaz take the time to review or my updating habits may slow down...**if** you know what I mean. Kick it into high gear people!!!

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

K, I'M DONE. Ciao till next time

Silverstorms


	4. Mind Games

Gomen nasai for the long wait. Originally, I had planned to update over the winter break but um…well my computer kept crashing (god knows why) and I couldn't post a single thing! Grr! Newayz here I am with the long awaited forth chapter so enjoy. :P

Quick thanks to all who reviewed! Luv u all!!! (I'd write a longer thanks but it's 11:30 on a school nite so I gotta hurry this up. Please excuse any spelling errors as I didn't have time to go over this. Heh heh. Yeah…

" " Speaking

' ' Thinking

(A/N:) Me!!!

Chapter 4: Mind games

Ryou and Bakura soon met up with Yugi and the others, in his grandfather's new game shop and arcade, just blocks away from the restaurant. The tri-colour haired hikari looked a little red and irritated as the gang stood back watching him converse with his grandfather.

"C'mon grandpa, you've gotta let my friends hang out here," he beseeched desperately.

"Oh but grandpa," Yugi whined. "I promised them."

"Then it's your fault for setting their hopes so high."

"This isn't fair!" the small boy suddenly exploded. "You never let me do anything I want!"

"Little Yugi," the old man laughed. "How do you possibly expect this new arcade to stay in business, if you keep letting all of my customers in for free?"

"Not everyone," Yugi muttered. "Just six people…. Please just this once," he asked pouting, his eyes wide.

Yugi's grandfather let out a long sigh, that look always got to him. "Oh all right," he gave in. "But this is the last time."

"Thanks grandpa!" Yugi chirped, before gripping him in a bone-crushing huge. The elderly reached into his pocket and took out a handful of small, colourful plastic cards. "Instead of using tokens to operate the game machines, just slide these through the game slot of each game you play and you're good to go," he explained handing them out. "Should give you quite a few good hours of gameplay."

"Let's get going everyone! Friends till the end! Hooray for friendship!" Anzu giggled almost manically, and cheerfully pranced off with her long, spidery legs. (Gomen Anzu fans, I just really don't like her, must be her ignorance………as well as every other characteristic of her personality.)

Yugi and Jono raced off towards the DBZ videogame area to battle each other once again, Honda right behind them. Anzu went off to challenge other teens on the Dance Dance Revolution arena and lost miserably. While Yami and Bakura decided to try their hands at Soul Calibur II.

"Ryou are you certain you don't want to join us?" Yami asked him for the final time, before he and Bakura headed off.

"Don't worry about me you guys," Ryou said with a smile. "I'd rather play this," he said pointing to a popular racing game.

"All right," Yami sighed. "But if you ever change your mind, you know where will be," he said before walking off. Bakura gave his hikari one last worried look before walking off as well.

Once the two yamis had left Ryou let out a long sigh, he didn't know he was holding, he then swiped his special access card through the token slot on the machine and watched as the racing game began to load. When the game finally commenced the light-haired teen placed his hands on the controls, but he quickly lost focus.

Staring at Ryou with a blank expression on its face. It stood there like that for a moment, then finally let its hands fall to its sides revealing a deep gash on its chest that was bleeding badly.

"M-Marik!" Ryou gasped in utter disbelief. He spun around only to find himself completely alone once again.

'No way,' the hikari shook his head. 'There's no way I could've imagined it. It just seemed…so real….but then again….'

"Hey there Ryou!" a familiar voice squealed, interrupting his train of thought. Startled, he jumped and turned around to see Yugi.

The smaller teen smiled warmly, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry if I frightened you."

His mauve-coloured eyes were exuberant and bright, like those of a young child, as he gazed up at his friend.

'Wow,' Ryou thought to himself. Marik's eyes never looked like Yugi's. I mean sure they were just as beautiful, but they…they were always clouded by darkness, misery, anger, lust and want…nothing more. Love just was never really there…'

"Listen Ryou," Yugi spoke up finally, seeing how silent Ryou had become. "Uh…Joey and I are talking a break from DBZ and…"

"Our match isn't over yet Yug!" the blond yelled from across the arcade. "I'm serious! I plan to clean your clock!!!"

"Make sure to polish it nicely," the other responded with a laugh. "Anyway," he said fixing his gaze back to Ryou. " I came over to see how you were," he explained. "You're the best at racing games and you're swerving all over the road," he said softly, pointing to the game screen. "You just seem a little out of it today," he finished, purposely leaving his last comment open-ended so that perhaps, Ryou would take the chance to tell him what was wrong.

"I've just been reflected a lot lately, that's all," the dark-eyed hikari confessed, aware that he could not look his friend straight in the face and lie to him.

"Well what have you been reflecting on?" Yugi enquired with a genuine interest.

"Uh…" the other hesitated. 'Tell him what you saw,' a voice in his head urged him. 'Tell him _who_ you saw.' 'No way! He would never believe you…no one would,' he tried to reason with himself. "It's not that important, so just forget it."

"Oh come on Ryou…"

"No! I said just forget it all right!" he erupted. Yugi looked taken back, and hurt, and Ryou groaned inwardly he hadn't meant to hurt his friend. "Quit wasting your time worrying about me," he told the other kindly, forcing himself to smile for effect. "Besides, isn't there a certain someone who still wants to beat you in a videogame?"

Yugi glanced over at Joey, he had his game face on and was currently stretching his fingers, hell-bent on winning. "That's true….I suppose," the smaller hikari sighed. "I'd better not keep him waiting, later Ryou!" he called running off. Ryou waved after him, and tried to relax and stop worrying about what had happened earlier.

He placed his hands on the controls once again, but this time however he was focused, steering and racing other cars like a pro…that's when he heard it. An inaudible whisper in the distance. Ryou tried to ignore it at first, deciding it was just his mind playing tricks on him again and he resumed playing.

"You…" the whisper came again and this time the silver-haired teen was certain he hadn't imagined it. He spun on heels and stared round, trying to find the voice's origin but to his surprise no one in the arcade was anywhere near him at the moment. Off in the distance was a large crowd of cheering teens, watching as a dark-haired teen beat Anzu at the DDR arena.

No one seemed to notice as a young man suddenly materialized among them. It was Marik again only this time he looked much worse than before. His platinum blond locks were matted down on his head. His normally glowing golden brown skin was sickly pale as he stood in the crowd utterly covered in his own blood and a pool of blood growing at his feet.

"_You_," the ghostly figure whispered, pointing to the flabbergasted hikari. "_Y-you did this to me_," it said walking toward him.

Ryou, who had been paralysed in fear, finally managed to back away from the manifestation. His chest was racing, pounding wildly against his ribcage. "Wh-what do you want from me?" Ryou asked in a whisper so low he was practically mouthing the words. The ghost-like figure said nothing as it came nearer, its strides quickening with every step.

No one seemed to know the danger Ryou was in for it was a danger only he could see. 'Run away,' he told himself, but it would prove to be a difficult task as his body was completely stiff as though under a spell, and the figure was getting ever closer. Frustrated and desperate Ryou sank to his knees, grabbing his hair tightly. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!!" he screamed. The arcade feel utterly silent at this, and everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned to stare at the cowering boy.

"Get up," a stern voice ordered after a few moments, breaking the ringing silence.

Ryou's head shot up at once but he did not move. His chestnut-coloured eyes met those of his yami's and he shrunk back slightly. Behind Bakura stood the rest of the gang, and dozens of strangers looking on in worry and confusion. It was rather unnerving for Ryou to have captured the attention of so many unintentionally.

Bakura knelt down before his other half. "What was that about?" he demanded.

Ryou blushed deeply aware that that was the question on everyone's mind, his eyes downcast. 'I…" he began, when he was cut off by his yami.

"What is everyone gawking at!" he snapped at the crowd around them. "Will you people leave already, the kid's clearly fine!" The crowd dispersed reluctantly, however that did not stop a few people from staring from afar.

"What happened Ryou?" Anzu asked peering anxiously into his face.

"Yeah," said Yugi. "Are you all right?" he asked placing a hand on his shoulder. But Ryou would have none of it. He pushed Yugi's hand away and lunged at his yami, seizing his shirt by the collar.

"Take-me-home," he ordered, his voice void of emotion. "I want to leave now…please," he implored, a hint of passion returning to his words.

Bakura just sat there dumbstruck and apparently confused, he looked at the others who all had familiar looks on their faces. The light-haired yami sighed heavily, "fine," he agreed.

**TBC**

Not much of a cliffy but I hope it's still enough to keep u all begging for more of what's to come in the future. The faster you review the faster I update…fair is fair, right? Besides, u all know how I luv my fair share of them! Keep em coming and I promise not to skimp out on the good stuff. Tootles for now.

Till next time Ciao!

Silverstorms


	5. The First Cut Is The Deepest

Quick thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Luv u!

Chapter 5: The First Cut Is The Deepest

"Catch you guys later. Take care Ryou!" Yugi called out from the doors of the arcade, as he watched the two teens head out to a nearby parking lot. Bakura raised a hand in the air and flicked it backwards slightly in farewell. Ryou however, seemed to take no notice that his friend had just spoken to him, and continued toward his yami's new silver convertible.

The ride home was painfully awkward, as Bakura tried to make small talk with the troubled hikari, but was given the cold shoulder each time. Finally they reached home.

Bakura collapsed onto the couch in the family room, and fumbled for a lighter in his jacket pocket to light the cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm going to bed," Ryou announced, walking past him without a single glance.

"Hold it," Bakura ordered, removing his hand from his pocket and grabbing the boy's wrist. He tugged the hikari onto the couch. "We need to talk."

"About what?" the young teen, frowned slightly. He clearly wasn't in the mood for this.

"Don't play dumb. Obviously about what happened at the arcade. What's been happening the ENTIRE freakin' day!"

"You…wouldn't understand," Ryou sighed averting his gaze.

"You don't know that," Bakura retorted. "Now just tell me what's going on," he insisted, his stunning dark eyes begging silently. "You've been acting weird all day, and then you make a huge scene back at the arcade."

"Just forget about it," Ryou told him heatedly.

"How the hell do you expect me to just _forget_ about the fact that something's bothering you!" the other snapped.

Ryou sighed at this. "Fine," he sighed shakily, and commenced, "I know it sounds strange…but I uh," he drew in a deep breath. "I think I saw Marik today."

There was a terribly awful silence after this was said, and Ryou secretly begged for his yami to stop staring at him and say something. Anything at all.

"What are you… high?" Bakura asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, smirking slightly. He was about move in closer to the youth, probably to inspect him further when he rose from the couch, his face reddened with embarrassment.

"I knew you wouldn't understand! Ra why do I put up with this?" he said more to himself than to his yami.

"Why do _you_ put up with this?" Bakura repeated incredulously, rising to his feet as well. "Hello, I'm not the one claiming to be a medium."

"I never said that!"

"Sure thing, John Edwards," he laughed. "Hey, how _is_ Marik doing on the side anyway? Scoring lots of ladies? …Or men? Hey Rai, do you think threesomes are possible on the other side, 'cause that would be-"

"Just fuck off, Bakura! This is why I don't talk to you anymore!" the youth erupted, before storming up the staircase.

Bakura soon heard a door slam upstairs. 'Nice work,' he told himself dryly. 'This is the last thing Ryou needs right now.' He sighed heavily, and begun rummaging through the pockets of his jeans. Retrieving a lighter, he lit the cigarette in his mouth, took a long drag and exhaled. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' he thought to himself. Recently he had promised Ryou he'd quit, but often found it hard to keep this promise during stressful situations. 'Old habits die hard, I suppose.'

The phone rang. 'Moto' is what the caller display read.

"Yugi if you want to talk to Ryou, you're better off calling back or somethi-"

((This isn't Yugi))

"Huh! Pharaoh….what do _you _want?" he snapped.

((Just checking to see how you and Ryou were.))

"Why would you care about how **I** was?" he blurted out, but deep down was touched that Yami asked.

((Ok then how's Ryou? Everyone's been really worried about him and-Bakura! Are you smoking!)) the other questioned after hearing the other yami's unusually deep breathing.

"………"

((I thought you were trying to quit.))

"I was but you know it's the only thing that calms me down."

((What do you mean?))

"Ryou is driving me insane with ridiculous claims of seeing Marik lately."

((So that's what happened today)), Yami mused aloud. ((Poor Ryou. Did you know it's already four months today since his death and Ryou is still heartbroken.))

"He needs to get a life if you ask me. That kid's got way too much time on his hands to sit around moping after losers."

((Broken hearts take time to mend)) the lavender-eyed yami advised his brat-like friend. ((I hope you haven't been giving him a hard time)).

"He needs to see a shrink…wait are they the ones who deal with psychos or is that like-"

((What Ryou _needs_ is your patience and understanding! He doesn't necessarily need to see anyone.)), came Yami's voice more sternly. ((Give him some more time.))

"Sure I'll do that, and while I'm at it I'll dance around in a Barney costume and sing songs about friendship," Bakura muttered, hanging up on him.

Ryou lay on his front in bed. "He thinks I'm completely off my rocker. He thinks I'm on something," Ryou grumbled, referring to his yami. "Why'd I even bother telling him?" were his final thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

Dream Sequence

It was a dark, foggy night. Ryou was in a cemetery and was running as fast as his legs could take him. 'Gotta get out of here….while I….s-still can,' he thought desperately. 'Can't stop running or he'll….get me for sure.' His heart was pounding, his legs ached badly and his sides were beginning to cramp, but he continued on. Suddenly Ryou tripped over a large root in the ground and was flung to the ground hard. 'I wanna get up but…I'm.…just…too t-tired…'

"Aww," came a voice at that moment. "Don't tell me you've given up just like that," the voice in the air taunted him. Ryou felt a heavy weight on his back, pinning him to the ground and he cried out. "I quite enjoyed that little game of cat and mouse, but the fun and games end here," a hot breath whispered in his ear.

In a flash Ryou was flipped onto his back, and the person was now sitting on his stomach.

"Marik," Ryou gasped as he realised whom it was. "I…"

"Shh…" he smirked. "Nothing you can say now will help you. You killed me four months ago today Ryou. You live happily, playing innocent to those around you. Day in and day out you act as though you know nothing of my untimely death," he continued. "You must think you're so clever playing your friends for fools. How you've managed to keep such a dark secret for this long without an ounce of guilt is beyond me-"

"That's not true," the hikari denied. "I regret it every single day! It torments me every second of my existence-"

"SHUTUP!" Marik commanded, backhanding him across the check. The scared, and silenced Ryou winced in pain and said no more. "As the saying goes dear Ryou 'everyone gets what they deserve' and by killing me you deserve to die as well. I hope you didn't expect any less…." He grinned pulling out his millennium rod. "I want you to experience all the pain I did when you killed me," by now Ryou was squirming wildly beneath him. "Don't fight death," he teased tearing open the frightened boy's shirt. "Do not fear death," he continued dragging the blade of his rod over Ryou's stomach drawing blood. "Instead…welcome it," he said diving down to lick the blood off.

He slid his rough tongue over the wound painfully slowly, before finally dipping it inside the slit-like cut. Ryou was now screaming and lashing wildly beneath him, tears making their way down his face, as the sadist on top of him continued his torturing actions. "That's right," he laughed feverishly, loving the pained expression on his former koi's face. "Scream for me! Bleed for me! You are mine once again!"

End Dream Sequence

Ryou's eyes shot open at once, he was dripping in a cold sweat, and when he went to touch his face he realised he had been crying in his sleep.

"Thank Ra it was just a dream," he thought to himself running one hand through his hair, the other up his shirt to feel about his chest. He suddenly winced as his hand ran over what felt like…a cut! He ran to his mirror. His pj's had been torn open at the throat area and a large healing cut now sat above his navel. 'That wasn't there before I went to sleep.'

A blood-curdling scream rang through the household soon after.

TBC 

What a sick little chappie I have here, eh? Evil psychotic boyfriends seeking their revenge from beyond the grave. Muhahahahaha! Do you think the fact that I wrote this story means I'm a little scary and out there myself? Maybe. But I personally think we all have a dark side that should be expressed in a healthy manner, don't you? I'm sure it's quite healthy even. Anyway enough of my disturbing and/or random musings.

Sorry for the slow updates, can't promise things will get better for now but dammit I'm doing the best I can with crappy equipment I got so :P!

ReviewReviewReview pleasey weasey squeezy meezy!


End file.
